The Sun That Never Sets
by sunhai guy
Summary: Hayner often wonders why the sun never sets.  When he and his friends set out on a quest to see if it does in other towns, what will become of them, their home, and their friendship?  Will they even survive?  Kingdom Hearts alternate story chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Sun That Never Sets

Why doesnt the sun rise?

Why doesnt the sun set?

Is it like this all over the world, in other towns?

Eternal twilight, living between day and night, but time goes on, out of its control.

These thoughts passed through Hayner's mind as he sat tapping his pencil on his desk, looking out the window. His thoughts often drifted like this; he seldom paid attention at school, especially at the end of the day.

The bell rang softly, and the children exited the class, leaving Hayner lost in thought.

"Hayner," Miss Gainsborough said softly, "Class is dismissed."

"Oh," He said, returning to reality. "Hey, do you ever wonder why our sun never sets?"

"No," She replied, looking out the window, "Not really. Its always been like that. The sun never rises or sets. I really dont know why. Try asking your science teacher tomorrow."

"Sure," Hayner replied, leaving class. "Bye, Teacher."

Hayner walked out into the hall and to his locker near the front exit of the school. He tucked his books away in the locker, not planning to do his homework, and his pack along with it. He closed it securely and turned around for a quick surprise.

"Hello, Hayner," Pence laughed.

"Skipping out on your homework, are we?" Olette asked.

"Pretty much," Hayner replied in a melancholy tone. "Lately Ive been all kinds of down and depressed when look at the sun."

"The sun?" Pence observed. "Sounds like you fried your brain."

"Ya know the sun never sets here, right?" Hayner asked them.

"Duh," Olette retorted. "Its always been this way."

"But its wierd. Everything Ive ever read says it rises and sets, but it doesnt. Its brain-wracking."

"Of course, to you a word find puzzle is a major challenge," Pence laughed.

"Not funny," Hayner groaned. "You guys can head over to the usual spot, but Im going home. Ill see you guys later."

"Adios," Pence sighed. "C'mon, Olette, lets go."

Hayner sulked down the street to the station and boarded the train for Sunset Terrace. He looked out at the orange sky, and occaisionally at the sun hanging large and low in the sky. The train rumbled to a stop and he stepped off, toward his house.

Hayner opened his front door, and removed his vest,tossing it on a couch. "Ma, Im going to bed."

His mother hung out the kitchen doorway. "Whats wrong, hun? Why are you home so early?"

"Do you know why the sun never sets?" Hayner asked.

"No, son, sorry I dont," She replied calmly.

"Its been on my mind lately," He said in a confused manner. "I feel like something new is going to happen."

"Well, I dont know," She said curtly, "but Ill see you in the morning. Good night."

"G'night," He yawned, and headed upstairs.

He lay in bed, stretching his worn body, looking out at the sun.

The sun that never sets.


	2. Light That Never Fades

**A/N: Before i get started, i want to say that ive always wanted to write a kingdom hearts story that was in the POV of Hayner's gang, instead of Sora's. Its sposed to be basically the same concept, but Hayner in Sora's place, Pence in Riku's, and Olette in Kairi's. I even have names for nobodies, but you'll have to wait and see...**

Chapter 2

Light That Never Fades

Hayner awoke to his alarm clock blaring. He rolled and slammed the snooze button, then sat up and turned it off completely. He got out of bed and walked to his closet, and picked out an urban camo sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, and a studded belt to go with it. After a shower, he dressed himself and styled his hair. He grabbed his vest and set out the door toward the station. He looked up into the sky.

"The sun's in the same place," He sighed. Indeed, the sun never moved. It sat in the same position, never setting, leaving the romantic aura of a glorious sunset about the town. He stopped at a house and knocked on the door.

"I got it," he heard a voice say. The door opened. "Hey, Hayner," Pence said. "Leaving, mom, see you later."

Hayner and Pence started out again for the train station. They boarded the train and crossed town to Market Street. Olette lived a road over, and the school was a road over from there. They picked Olette up from home and walked to school. As Hayner entered the building, he crossed the hall to his locker. He pulled his pack out and stuffed books for his first two classes into it.

"Its just so wierd," Hayner said. "I never noticed it, but its true. I wonder why it never moves?"

"I hate you for this, Hayner," Pence sighed, "but you got me all worked up over it too. It really is odd."

"You two are the worst," Olette giggled, "worrying about nothing. It really doesnt make a difference."

"Know what else Ive noticed?" Pence pondered. "Nobody's ever left this town. The ones that did never came back. No one ever heard from them."

"Well Im tired of wondering," Hayner argued. "I wanna know the truth. I wanna know whats out there."

Hayner set off for class leaving the others behind. He took his seat in his science class and pulled his book out, laying it on his desk.

"Hello, Hayner," Mr. Almasy said, "did you do your homework?"

"No, sir," He replied honestly. "But Mr. Almasy, do you know why the sun never sets?"

"In fact I do not," He replied. "Ive always wanted to know. My oldest son, Seifer's brother, once set out to find out if it did in other towns. I never heard from him again."

"I want to know..." Hayner breathed.

"I know you do," the teacher replied. But I must implore you, do not leave this town. You will find nothing but trouble, I know it."

But Hayner only wondered more as the day went on. He pressed more and more ideas into his head, and finally came to a conclusion.

"You wanna WHAT!?" Olette screamed.

"I wanna go see whats out there," Hayner said.

"Youre crazy," Olette replied. "Dont you know what happened to Seifer's brother?"

"He's right," Pence stated. "I want to see if there are other towns out there. I want to meet the people there. And, I want to see if the sun really does set."

"Youre all mental," Olette whined.

"Well I've been wondering too," Pence continued. "If there are other towns out there somewhere, why did we end up here? Whats it like out there? Dont you want to know?"

"Not really," Olette replied.

"Fine, then me and Hayner will go alone," He said one last time. The gang separated this time and for the first time in years, none of them went to the usual spot.

Hayner and Pence separated at Pence's house.

"I say we leave day after tomorrow," Pence said as he went inside. "We can prepare tomorrow after school, and leave Saturday."

"Ill get ready today," Hayner replied, walking on toward the end of the street. He opened the door when he got home and, as usual, threw his vest onto the couch. Without saying anything to anyone, he went on to bed.


	3. The Closer you get to the Light

**A/N: Its taken a while to start up this chapter, and may take even longer to finish. Bear with me, and enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The Closer you get to the Light

Hayner jolted awake and lifted his body forward. Under him was no bed holding him, he was floating. His feet slowly moved toward the ground. He firmly placed them and his shoes made a scratching sound on the surface. His surroundings were dark, completely black except for the floor. He stood on a large stained glass painting of sorts. He stomped a few times before deciding to stop; though it seemed quite sturdy, he could see no ground beyond it. Approaching the edge, he looked down. He stood on a large tower, lined with windows on the way down. He walked a ways, to the center, where a light shone down. The light began to bend and twist here; glowing even brighter as it took the shape of a large frame. Then, in a flash, the frame became solid and held a door. Hayner was skeptical; but he saw no reason not to reach for the knob. As he opened the door, light flooded in on him. As the flash receded, he stood on yet another tower. Walking about in the center of this tower, its head twitching about, was a little black creature crawling about on all fours. Hayner approached it cautiously, not sure what it was. It looked docile, like a small puppy. He reached a hand out to it. It reached up to his hand slowly, then jumped and lashed at him. A small cut was left on his wrist. He kicked at the being, but rather than it lifting off into nothingness, his foot passed right through and he fell. He climbed up to his feet and looked back at it.

"Its trying to kill me," he said to himself. "But what can I--"

A glint crossed his field of vision, and with a chink and a spark, a giant key fell into the ground in front of him. The monster jumped at him again. He grabbed the key by the hilt and with a backhand swing decapitated the gremlin, which promptly faded away.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself. The weapon that appeared to him disappeared in a flash, leaving him unarmed. In another flash of swirling light, another door opened itself to him. He was a bit more cautious in opening this one; he did his best to look through it, but couldn't see through the light. He opened it all the way and stepped through. The light receded once more, to a speck in the distance, shining down on a tower far away from the third one he had ended up on. He quickly observed there was nothing dangerous near him, and that there were more towers visible to him. The were taller than the one he was on, and bridged together by stained glass bridges. He crossed with care as to not break them. The next tower up, he saw three of the little demons. They charged at him. There was another flash in his right hand and the key-weapon was back. He dispatched the center creature with a downward slash, and ran by to get some distance. The other two turned back to get him and ran. He gave two heavy swings and defeated them, and continued up the next bridge.

On the last tower, there was a pool of light in the middle of the room. He approached it cautiously, not knowing what to expect. As the light bathed him, words reached out at him, as if a voice in his head, inaudible though he could hear. The disembodied echo, the voiceless words were spoken to him:

"You have been chosen, wielder of the Keyblade.

Your path has been blocked with despair,

Your goal has been clouded with ignorance.

You will know not what awaits you, your friends,

Your existance.

Happiness, prosperity, maybe.

Or perhaps ruin and abomination suit you.

Beware, for the closer you get to the light,

The greater your shadow becomes..."

The light got brighter. His shadow grew, expanded, and sprawled about the glass floor. It all sounded like a riddle to Hayner. Like a figure of speech. But then, his shadow lifted itself from the ground it belonged on and formed a being, a will of its own.

And it attacked.


End file.
